


"Close enough to hurt me" (Adele - Turning tables)

by ScarletxNight



Series: "I am not like that" [3]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Best Friends, Enemies, Fights, Gen, Loss of Trust, Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletxNight/pseuds/ScarletxNight
Summary: Song: Adele - Turning tables





	"Close enough to hurt me" (Adele - Turning tables)

It was quiet as always as he sat down on the stool. It might have been just his imagination from afar, but Jaebeom could have sworn a little smile crossed over his lips for a moment.

He didn’t look at anything else, while his pale and long fingers found their right place on the piano keys. The first few notes were slow and hesitated. As contradicting as it sounded, one could even say, he was being clumsy.

He nearly laughed at this thought. The perfect prince Jinyoung being clumsy? His fanclub would kill him for these outrageous words. He watched his eyes becoming calm as his play got steadier.

What was he playing? He didn‘t know the name of the song, but it somehow reminded him of this new Jinyoung as he watched him. A calming and pure melody, that filled the room, demanding attention, mirroring the colorless lines around him. A beautiful sound without any warmth. The room remained as cold as always on this winter night. Jaebeom was once again reminded, that Jinyoung had no color at all. All he could see, was a slight shimmer, making him know, that in fact someone was right in front of him. Still, no color. No aura. No feelings, he could see. How curious.

He suddenly realized, that he hadn‘t stopped staring at him from afar for the last ten minutes. He had captivated him as the song played on and on.

Jinyoung didn’t look up, as he suddenly spoke: "What do you want, J...leader?" He laughed, but it held no emotions, only a hard and mocking sound.  
JB flinched slightly. Of course, he knew he was there. He always did.  
Still, their roles were cleared up and decided. It was his right to walk through these halls as long as they stayed in this town.  
He sighed, _I should have never come back to this place._

Jinyoung was quiet. His lips were drawn to a firm line, his eyes were slits. He slowly clapped the cover of the keys down and stood up. He stared right at Jaebeom’s face, finally opening his mouth: "Do you regret coming back here? I mean, it must hold pretty bad memories for you, right?"  
Jaebeom felt the sharp words like knifes hitting him. He was furious. He knew it. He knew _him_. He really wouldn’t forgive him for what happened back then, would he?

A numb feeling was crawling into his mind. What exactly had happened back then? To be honest, he could only remember shreds of the night he had left the city back then. All he could remember was blood, lots of it. On him, his hands. His clothes were ripped in more than one place and his injuries hurt badly. His eyes only seeing darkness, while he was stumbling out of the woods, just to be flooded with colors right afterwards.

Suddenly his mind froze. He had tried all these years to remember what had happened to him. How he had escaped and left nearly blind, but what about...

"What happened to you back then?" The words were blurted out, before he could stop them. To his surprise, they were the trigger for seeing the first real emotion on Jinyoung‘s face since he had arrived here. What he saw, made his stomach turn.  
Instead of laughing at him or getting angry for just leaving, Jinyoung turned pale as a sheet, even unhealthily grey. The shimmering becoming less.

His lower lip was trembling as he balled his hands into fists. He couldn’t understand, how Jaebeom could make him feel so small, with just standing there and looking at him. How could he make him lose all his composure with just a few words? His anger was boiling and with it rose the fear of the walls around him crumbling down. He couldn’t let him get any closer.

Jaebeom felt like he had wronged him in every way, seeing his expression change. His body moved on its own, just like his mouth had only seconds ago. He stepped forward and reached a hand out: "Junior, I am sorry. I didn’t mean to..." The hurt on Jinyoung’s face turned into cold-blooded anger. He looked down as he whispered something sounding like: „It’s Jinyoung.“ Jaebeom took another step forward, trying to catch the words: "Sorry, I didn‘t-" Jinyoung looked at the wall right behind the other one, showing no emotions anymore: "I said: Get out. _Now_!"

The last word was a yell, making the bottles on the table at one side explode. Jaebeom took a cautious step back, hands raised defensively: "Wait, I am sorry, okay? I just really wanna talk to you about all of this. I didn‘t know, you would be here, I swear! If I knew from the beginning, then..." Jinyoung‘s answer was the wave of water crushing into Jaebeom, catapulting him outside of the saloon. He was cloaked in water, but only for a few second.

He landed in the corridor, the water around him turning into normal fluid, leaving him drenched and coughing for air. Jaebeom could hear the saloon being locked from the inside and footsteps getting further away. He was just getting up, still feeling the water in his lungs, when he heard more than one pair of feet running down the stairs. Perfect. How should he explain any of this?

The two youngest were the first to arrive, they stopped abruptly, discovering Jaebeom in that state. Yugyeom was the first to react. He looked around, until realization came to him. BamBam’s reaction was pure irritation. How the hell did his leader get drenched in the middle of the house? He looked at Yugyeom, who just shook his head at Jaebeom, who was now standing before them, dripping: „You made him angry, didn’t you?“

Jaebeom was about to answer, when he heard Jackson call from the staircase: „What the hell? Do we have a pool inside the house? I love this place! Still, Hyung. Maybe you should have taken off your clothes first?“ He could hear a low giggle from behind Jackson, thinking it must be the eldest of Jinyoung’s group, Mark. Youngjae would be still playing video games at this time, so he didn’t hear anything going on downstairs. _At least someone_ , Jaebeom thought.

He was tired. It had not even been 48hours since he had come back to this town and everything was going down the drain. This would be more than a simple job this time. He could actually get himself drowned, before they even started. They would never get along, like they once did.

On the other side of the door, Jinyoung was shivering. He was cold, even though all the windows were shut tightly. He touched his upper arm, right under where his shoulder was beginning. He couldn’t feel the tangled mark, looking like dark blue veins, underneath, but he knew it was there. Like it had been the past four years. Perennial and never fading. It was starting to rain against the window as he clutched his arm even tighter.

Repeating the words he had said so many times over and over again, since the night, the mark had appeared on his arm. Bloody, beaten up and crying all alone in the dark forest, they had entered together. The shivering getting worse.  
„I am not like that. I am not like that. I am not like that. I am…“ _Broken._


End file.
